1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine auxiliary storage compartment that can be attached to or detached from a sewing machine body part and can store small articles such as accessories (for example, a presser foot) for the sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact sewing machine often doesn't provide sufficient space where a workpiece to be fed is spread out during sewing. In many cases, therefore, it is devised that for example, a detachable auxiliary table is attached to secure a space where a workpiece can be spread out and thereby to enable steady cloth feeding.
On the other hand, in order to prevent, for example, accessories for a sewing machine from being lost, the auxiliary table or the like often is provided with a storage part, for example, for accessories. For instance, JP 2006-271827A discloses an auxiliary cover that can be attached to a sewing machine bed. Inside the auxiliary cover disclosed in JP 2006-271827A, a storage part covered from above with lid member is formed so as to be openable and closable. When the lid member is detached upwards, small articles such as accessories stored in the storage part can be taken out.
However, the auxiliary cover disclosed in JP 2006-271827A has a problem in that since the lid member of the storage part is located under a workpiece when it is sewn with the auxiliary cover being attached to the sewing machine bed, small articles such as accessories cannot be taken out therefrom or put thereinto during sewing. For example, when the accessories stored in the storage part are needed, the workpiece which is being sewn is removed once and then the accessories are taken out, which is followed by spreading the workpiece over the auxiliary cover again to sew it. Thus the operation would be cumbersome.